


老师复活后成了我的绑定配偶

by AshGreyS



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 蝙霄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGreyS/pseuds/AshGreyS
Summary: 一切复活都是有代价的，即使是雷霄古自认熟悉的拉萨路池，也给了他一个巨大的惊吓。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 4





	1. 拉萨路池的副作用

雷霄古在拉萨路池中睁开了双眼。  
影武者联盟失败了，他们没能毁灭被罪恶与黑暗造就的哥谭，那个被联盟所训练出来的黑暗骑士，为了哥谭而背弃了他的学生，放任了他的死亡，而他最后的印象，就是那黑色的骑士的披风飘扬，如同盘踞在哥谭上空的巨大蝙蝠，他紧紧地盯着雷霄古，正如雷霄古盯着他，那骑士的父母所建造的列车飞驰，最后连同他的生命一起被哥谭所摧毁，这疯狂的城市选择了帮助能带给她新生的骑士。  
但这一切都与雷霄古无关了，他在哥谭被宣判了死亡，但他的学生是不会想到的，影武者联盟不止有那在喜马拉雅峰上的房子，也不止有差点颠覆哥谭的人手，它藏着个神秘的小东西，一个能够让死人复生的小把戏。承蒙了那拉萨路池的魔力的领袖少有的沉思着，布鲁斯韦恩，这个名字在他的齿间一字一句地划过，这个曾被他予以重望却最终背叛了他的学生，他真的天真到以为，把自己打扮成一个黑色的，在夜间出没的怪物，就能使罪犯恐惧？就能拯救哥谭？不，哥谭的结局早已经被预定，一个化身恐惧的Dark Knight是改变不了什么的，相反，这个游走在法律边缘的义警会吸引别的，更加疯狂的某些东西会因为他而兴奋的。  
相比于揣测蝙蝠的未来，雷霄古还有更为要紧，更加难以启齿的事情需要应对。在这之前，他一直是一个纯粹的，即使在Alpha中也可以称得上顶尖级别的男性Alpha，他从不怀疑这点，哪怕当初在被同为Alpha的学生压在身下像个Beta或者Omega一样呻吟的时候，也没人不觉得，雷霄古是个强大的Alpha。但当他从那幽绿的池水中睁开眼的时候，他最先感受到的，是身后的某个地方的酸软灼热，那很久没有使用过的穴口的张合，还有不间断流淌出来的液体，让他身体一僵。随后的检查更是表明，他现在的性别已经不再是Alpha，而是Omega，在他复活之后，他刚经历了作为Omega的第一次发情。为了更好的隐藏，影武者联盟内大多数的人其实是Beta，当然也有部分能力突出的Alpha以及看似弱小实则手段更为毒辣的Omega，因此首领的性别改变只在部分人中引起了极少的骚动，毕竟不论性别怎么变，首领自身的力量都是实打实的。再说，以影武者联盟的势力，不论首领是需要抑制剂，还是Alpha，都只在他的一念之间。  
但雷霄古只觉得命运仿佛在玩弄他，明明现代社会，已经把副作用压到最小，可以直接被大多数的Omega当做发情期必需品的抑制剂，偏偏对已经被标记的Omega的作用没那么大。是的，他很确信自己在成为Omega后就已经是被标记过的了，他后颈上弥漫着的那股子仿佛哥谭连绵不绝的阴雨天的味道足以证明这一点。一个虽然是Alpha却拥有着天生适合潜行隐藏的信息素的人给他留下的标记，那曾经流下鲜血的伤口早已愈合，信息素却还留在那，对于Alpha来说只是个情趣，反正他们不会互相标记反而会因为同为Alpha而兴奋，但对于Omega来说就不那么好了，即使一个Omega在这之前还是个Alpha。  
Omega的发情期是三个月左右一次，持续时间随本人体质有一定的差异，但也是在两天到五天之间，在发情期间，有需求有人选的，可以去找心动的Alpha度过（至于标不标记就要看自愿以及双方的靠谱程度）或者使用抑制剂，科技的发展使得抑制剂的功能变得相当靠谱，不管发情期的Omega变得多么“潮湿”，一剂抑制剂下去也会变得身心都波澜不惊，故而成了有Omega成员的家庭的必备药物。当然，只针对没有被标记过的Omega效果才如此惊人，对于已经被标记过，只能说拖延一下时间，维持正常的工作，真正想安稳度过还是要靠自家的Alpha。而对于那些被标记，却失去了Alpha的可怜人，还可以安全无害彻底地洗去过去的印记，前提是，那个Alpha确实已经死亡（因此慎重择偶是Omega的必修课，毕竟有时候哪怕是和可靠的Beta乃至Omega结合也好过被不靠谱的Alpha标记，起码抑制剂是可靠的）  
因此，对于雷霄古而言，他甚至不能洗去标记因为他的Alpha还生机勃勃，活泼健康，每天穿的像个黑色大蝙蝠在哥谭蹦蹦跳跳做一个都市怪谈。为了不让自己死在热潮中，最有用的决策就是和自己的Alpha一起度过一个大汗淋漓、湿湿哒哒，充满了黏黏糊糊的液体和缠缠绵绵的信息素的发情期，可惜在这个Alpha的判断里他应该已经是哥谭的一缕亡魂了。  
不知道去哥谭能不能捡到和布鲁西宝贝或者蝙蝠侠或者随便那个谁春风一度的机会，雷霄古认真地考虑这个头脑发热的主意能不能成。发情期混沌的大脑很难理清思绪，介于初次发情大多属于较为轻微的那种，也就是可以用一些小玩意儿熬过去的那种程度，即便是少有的已经被标记过的初次发情也可以。雷霄古使用了最好的那种抑制剂，然后就一边在筑巢的本能的支配下瘫在被聚拢起来的带着他的Alpha信息素的物品（蝙蝠镖也能算在其中吗？）一边使用那些他从未用过的小玩意儿。  
……确实是很刺激的东西，令人印象深刻，但不知为何，在被这些弄到几近高#潮的时候，雷霄古想到的却是他的Alpha对还是Alpha的他所做的那些。Alpha由于本身体质的原因，很少作为承受方，但当他躺在那个气味浅淡到几乎与寒风重合的Alpha的身下，接受年轻人的冲刺的时候，能感受到的却只有让他的欲望一直坚挺的快感。年轻的Alpha的坚硬相当可观，对于后面肠道艰涩狭窄的Alpha而言更是不小的挑战，但当这个富有技巧的年轻人进入他的时候，他几乎感受不到痛苦，随后的运动也令他爽到只靠后面都能发泄出来。体内那个不断嗡鸣震动的圆球让他从曾经体会过的最酣畅淋漓的sexy的回忆里清醒，大概是Omega渴求伴侣的本能的原因，他突然觉得非常的疲惫和难过，他的Alpha抛弃他了，这个想法突然击中了他。这是发情期的Omega激素的影响，他的理智冷静地劝诫，但那个已经转变为Omega的情感并不在意这个，我被他标记了，虽然他不知道，然后我被他抛弃了，他为了不杀那个罪犯背叛了我，然后他为了那个该死的城市亲眼看着我死去。雷霄古被Omega的情绪彻底击垮了，那个天杀的，吃了就不认账的混账Alpha，他心里暗骂，他胆敢背叛我！就为了一个不值得拯救的城市！他咬牙切齿地想着怎么给那个蝙蝠使绊子，说真的，蝙蝠？他还真觉得穿成个黑漆漆的怪物样就能改变一切了？  
雷霄古忍不住想着那个被裹在黑色凯夫拉制服里的挺拔身影，他其实在那场宴会之前就已经来到了哥谭，为的就是想看看那个背叛了他的学生又能怎么不杀人地改变哥谭，他的本事还是他教的呢。他看到蝙蝠侠像个幻影一样在罪犯眼皮子底下划过，那帮蠢货却完全没有注意到，直到最后一人也被打翻在地，而那个哥谭魅影游刃有余地从地上死尸般堆积的人身上跨过，被黑色皮革包裹着的长腿格外显眼；蝙蝠侠吊起收了黑帮贿赂的警察，低声地威吓审讯，就像喉癌一样的声音，却该死的让他回忆起他在他耳边沙哑的声音；他找到了哥谭少有的那些好人与他联盟，那些确实是罕见的好人，只可惜，影武者联盟可不是在一座城里寻找善人的天使。雷霄古本该在那场宴会上就清理门户，却总会想起雪山上他将“杜卡”从悬崖边缘拖回送到平民家中，心软永远都不会有好结果，不管对他们中的谁来说。  
雷霄古闷哼一声，取出了那个虽然在震动但对缓解发情期Omega的间歇性抑郁毫无用处的道具，这些普通的道具只会白白浪费Omega的精力体力，被标记的Omega只需要他的Alpha的抚慰，他的Alpha根本不知道他标记了谁，雷霄古擦拭干净身体上的体液。总会有办法的，面无表情的影武者联盟的首领穿上象征着身份的服饰，总会有办法的。


	2. 被标记的omega应当如何度过发情期

一场无聊的宴会，形形色色各怀鬼胎的人让这场宴会看起来很热闹，但他们背地里打的什么算盘大家都清楚。哥谭的王子揽着两位美貌同样出众的女伴高调入场，轻佻甜蜜的布鲁西宝贝一如既往的风度翩翩，俊美潇洒，而同样的，他头脑的浅薄程度和他的外表简直成正比，一个空有美貌的好运的草包，精明的商人们不管内心有多么不屑，表面都要对布鲁西热情相待。而那些漂亮的姑娘们，看着这个年轻的Alpha花朵一样鲜艳的薄唇，风度翩翩又带着一丝神秘的俊俏面孔，还有那双多情的蓝眼睛。哦，布鲁西~顷刻间他的身边就被争奇斗艳的花朵占据了，她们依偎在他的手臂中，亲昵地搂抱着他的脖颈，时不时因为他在耳边说出的话语或是轻笑或是脸红。这肆意散发荷尔蒙招蜂引蝶的Alpha，他让那些出色的Omega和Beta全都为他所着迷，哥谭的漂亮吉祥物永远都是宴会的中心人物。  
出场超过了管家要求的十分钟，和韦恩公司想要合作的对象打了个照面判断一下对方的靠谱程度，然后关怀了一下少有的出现在了这样的晚会上的青梅竹马瑞秋和她的上司兼男朋友，现在炙手可热的检察官哈维登特。布鲁斯自觉自己已经完成了身为布鲁西宝贝儿该做的事，不动声色地躲开了那些香气扑鼻的莺莺燕燕，在阳台上吹吹凉风，顺便让脑内的那只蝙蝠有空闲回顾一下昨天晚上的夜巡发现的异常以及今夜需要到哪里去探查。说起来，他的发情期也近了，即使是毫无存在感的水气也变得稍微多了些攻击性，想着回去随便应付一下那些无所谓的人，再挑上那么一两个看的顺眼的Omega或者Beta解决一下生理需求的同时给哥谭宝贝的花边新闻多添上一笔，他突然闻到了一股熟悉的气味，浓郁的甜香，让他想到了他的最爱，阿福做的加了香草和牛奶的小甜饼，还有另一个他的最爱。  
他转头，在那层层叠叠的帷幕中，一个颇具魅力的男子抬起手中的酒杯，向他示意地晃了晃，琥珀色的酒液与他深棕色的眼眸交相辉映。蝙蝠侠突然出现又消失，布鲁西露出了微笑，极快地走到了那隐藏在暗处的人身边，“你好啊，美人~”他紧贴在那个比他高了些许的男人身侧，一只手不动声色的揽住对方的腰身，“为什么不在里面呆着呢？你感到无聊了吗？”他压低声音在对方耳边询问，满意地看到红色爬上耳垂，但出乎意料，被他搂住的人虽然身形有些僵硬，却并没有挣脱开来。虽然有些惊讶，但擅长打蛇随棍上的少爷更加熟练地伸出另一只手，把眼前这个人直接禁锢在怀里。这里被各种厚重的幕布装饰着，很少有人会来此，而那人声鼎沸觥筹交错的大厅声音传到这里也仿佛被阻断，突然间，在这被层层包裹的黑暗里，只剩下他和眼前的男人对视。布鲁西宝贝儿的伪装也没有必要再继续，布鲁斯深吸了一口气，盯着眼前不动声色的男人，他身上的那股甜香似乎和从前相比有了什么不同，但对他的吸引力却更甚。  
“你又想要做什么？雷霄古？”他的手臂看似毫无防备地挂在男人的腰侧，实则暗中绷紧，如果雷霄古突然暴起，至少能阻碍他些许。  
雷霄古没有回答，也没有在意眼前人不知不觉收紧的双手。  
现在又是蝙蝠侠出现了，他似乎想到了什么，压低声音威吓眼前的人，“你带了多少人在这里！你又想对哥谭出手了吗！”他在愤怒，同时又有些急迫，仿佛下一秒就会变身成黑色的蝙蝠直接从这里冲出去。  
雷霄古打断了他的思维，“放心，我是一个人来的，布鲁斯。”然后他低下头，直接吻上了蝙蝠侠绷紧的薄唇，舌尖轻舔着在夜风中有些微凉的唇瓣，尝到了一些无意沾上的姜汁汽水的味道，蝙蝠侠为了不让花花公子喝醉而采取的措施。然后旋即，被反应过来的布鲁斯凶猛的回吻夺去了主动权，他们像两只野兽，在远离人群的地方互相撕咬，直到分出胜负。布鲁斯轻喘，雷霄古口中的酒精气息似乎也让他微醺，他凑到同样在平定呼吸的人颈侧，深深地吸了一口对方的气味。雷霄古的信息素是让人有些意外的香草奶油的甜香，与他本人的性格以及影武者联盟整体的风格相当不符，布鲁斯却蛮喜欢这个味道，会让他想起阿福做的小甜饼。当然，作为Alpha的雷霄古日常的信息素还是颇具攻击力的，但现在他闻到的那股子甜香却相当的平和柔顺，还有莫名的吸引力，让他有些心猿意马，这不像是Alpha对Alpha的吸引力，更像是…Omega！他睁大了双眼，对老情人突然的性别转化有些惊讶，但转念一想，连死人复生都已经出现在他面前了，只是转化了性别倒也不算什么大事了，蝙蝠侠可是对信息接受良好的典范，而且这样一来，他之前那几天身上突然多出来的浅淡的香草牛奶味也说的通了，毕竟标记从来都是相互的。  
感受到那股子甜香的增强，布鲁斯判断这是发情期到来的前兆，那么雷霄古孤身一人来到哥谭和他正面接触的理由也可想而知，看在Alpha的本能的份上，布鲁斯的Omega需要他。他又一次忍不住嗅了嗅Omega的脖颈，隐隐约约的哥谭的阴雨天的水气让他情不自禁的舔舐着那包裹着腺体的皮肤，“我们大概需要换个地方了”人声突然离他们近了些，大概是发现哥谭王子又一次消失在宴会上的人找来了，雷霄古低喘着按住在自己的颈侧作乱的脑袋，他的发情期几乎已经来了，但这次他的Alpha在他的身边，这个事实让他体内那个从上次发情至今都抑郁寡欢的Omega很兴奋，但他不打算在这里就和自己的Alpha来上一发。“别在这儿”Alpha原本油光水滑的背头已经散开，凌乱的碎发蹭在下巴上让他忍不住想要微笑，他侧开头，制止住Alpha意图作乱的手，“…我在这边，买过一家酒店”布鲁斯舔了舔嘴，暗示性地摸了摸长者的腿，“我们可以在那，耗上所有时间。”  
他们无声无息地穿过寻找着韦恩先生的人群，身体仿佛黏在一起分不开，然后翻滚着躺进了韦恩先生的车后座里，韦恩先生在和情人缠绵的同时不忘和司机指示去那个一时兴起买下的酒店。他最棒的管家已经和酒店经理联系了，他们会直接抵达那永远被预留给韦恩先生的房间，然后一起度过一个漫长而难忘的发情期。


	3. 发情期的夜晚

安娜对自己的工作很满意，这家酒店的工资相当丰厚，特别是当那位久负盛名的哥谭王子大笔一挥就随手买下了这家酒店后，当月的奖金更是令人心动。作为一个相貌并非特别出众的Beta，她能成功地就职于这家酒店，甚至还有升职的希望，正是因为她的识情识趣。领班也喜欢找她去服务那些不想显眼的达官贵人，就像今 天，来值早班的她被紧急要求，去给顶楼那个豪华套房的客人送点的餐。虽然领班没有明说那位客人究竟是谁，但安娜还是从交接的夜班同事那，得知了昨夜，他们的大老板，那位韦恩先生的管家打来电话，要求直接清出通向顶层的某个隐藏电梯。因为隐私问题，他们清空了当时的那段录像，所以没有人知道，韦恩先生带来的究竟是什么样的人。  
“知道这件事的大家都很好奇。”那个提醒她的同事悄悄地和她说，毕竟那位韦恩先生虽然回来没几年，但他往常可不是会对床伴遮遮掩掩的风格。到底是什么样的美人儿，能让哥谭王子都小心隐藏ta的身份，“一定是哪里的公主王子，”同事信誓旦旦地说，“也只有这样的身份才需要隐藏和布鲁西宝贝的绯闻。”  
怀着同样的好奇心，安娜敲了敲门，开门的是韦恩，他看起来好像刚从床上爬起来，凌乱的发丝散在他的额头上，浴袍松散地系在腰间，露出的小半个胸膛上还有些暧昧的红印和抓痕，而当那双迷蒙的蓝眼睛看着安娜的时候，即使是自认为看过不少英俊的帅哥，身边的同事也大多是俊男美女的她也忍不住心跳加速，多少赞同了那些想要探寻哥谭宝贝藏起来的美人的同事的想法。详装无意地轻扫室内却没看到第二个人影，理智告诫她惹大老板不快的话，这份薪酬丰厚的工作恐怕就要和她说再见了，带着轻微的遗憾，安娜以训练许久的礼仪向韦恩作别离开。不过刚刚闻到了很浓的香草奶油的味道，布鲁西宝贝这次的床伴居然这么甜，想必一定是个柔软美貌的omega。  
随手把比起早餐过于丰盛的食物放在桌上，打开侧房的门，那个被好奇的“柔软美貌的omega”相当警觉地从被子里抬起了头，然后又松懈地躺了回去。  
哥谭的王子相当理解他的床伴，毕竟他们昨晚的运动对于雷霄古而言，还是太过了点，即使这正是身为omega的他所需要渴求的，甚至到了最后两人都疲倦地睡去，布鲁斯的结都还在他的体内。  
但理解归理解，他们两个还是需要趁着下一波热潮来临前，紧急地补充能量和水分，特别是发情期的omega，更要防止脱水。  
食物的味道不错，很符合这家酒店的名气，两个饥饿的成年男性很快就吃饱喝足，雷霄古的热潮来临时，布鲁斯刚巧将使用过后的餐具放于室外。他们在同样舒适的沙发上接吻，唾液传递的信息素暂时满足了omega的需求，但很快就渴望得到很多，坚硬的欲望相互摩擦的感觉让两人同时舒了一口气，原本就松垮的浴袍被迅速地扒下，毫不留情地丢在了一旁。  
omega和alpha的差别确实很大，即使他们是同一个人，身为alpha的雷霄古并不是适合承受的体质，每次都需要经验丰富的年轻人漫长而耐心的前戏抚慰后才能进入，而那相比alpha的阴茎过于狭窄的肠道也让他们的交合变得相当的困难，因此事实上他们当初的插入性质的性事并不是那么的频繁，当然布鲁斯自信，他的技术可以弥补这点小小的不足，特别是每次高潮，他的导师都在艰难地喘息低吟的时候，忍不住夹紧缠在他腰上的双腿，而那热情的肠壁在他的坚硬抽离的时候的吸附总让他爽的头皮发麻，偶尔还忍不住因此射出来，当然，小心眼的年轻人总会保证，他射出来一次，他亲爱的师长至少也会高潮两次才能满足。但和身为omega的雷霄古做爱就是另一种不同的感受了，就像昨天一样，他刚脱下了许久未见的师长那身格外突显身材的西装，将手试探性的伸入，就已经摸到了一手湿滑，这发情期的淫荡的omega，在他们接吻的时候就已经湿透了。仅仅是深入了一个指节，那下方的小嘴就自发地吸吮想要更多，他还想如从前那样先温柔地来段前戏，但热潮期格外性急的omega直接扒了他的裤子就坐了下去，很显然由于角度问题，他的东西擦过了某个地方，于是他的omega就直接腿一软趴在了他身上动弹不得了，最后还得他来出力。他身上现在还留着雷霄古情不自禁留下的抓痕，以至于他后来就干脆解了挂在脖子上的领带绑住对方的手才能继续。  
回忆起昨夜表现异常热情的雷霄古，布鲁斯突然好奇起第一次的发情期他究竟是怎么度过的，单纯地靠抑制剂或者冥想肯定熬不过去，于是他直接问了出来，被发情热搞的整个大脑都已经混混沌沌的雷霄古在布鲁斯一个挺身的刺激下，忍不住说了用那些小玩具度过的第一个发情期。哇哦，布鲁斯忍不住挑了挑眉，想起对方当初死活拒绝自己用一些小玩意儿助兴的提议，再联想了一下这位理智端庄的师长用道具自己玩自己的画面，那真是相当的刺激。埋在雷霄古身体里的那玩意儿又壮大了的同时向前挺入，轻易地打开了昨夜被过度使用的生殖腔，那熟悉的酸麻让雷霄古呻吟出了声，双手无力地在空中胡乱挥动了几下。再一次，年轻的alpha结住了他年长的omega，将种子灌满了那个成熟没有多久的生殖腔。  
alpha的结还需要一段时间才能消掉，布鲁斯干脆直接托起他亲爱的师长，在导师的腿习惯性的缠在腰上后，径直走向了侧房的卧室，仅仅十几步的路程，就让两人的呼吸变得沉重了些许，但一向富有耐心的年轻人并不想直接就满足他贪心的伴侣。他熟练的打开了床头柜子里的秘密抽屉，啊哈，果不其然，这里有他想要的某些东西，甚至比他想得更齐全。“嘘，耐心点”，他安抚着有些不满足的在他身上摇晃的伴侣，随手掏出了一个异常细长的玩意儿，在雷霄古面前晃了一下。看着雷霄古突然变幻的神色，他明白对方认得这东西，原本挑起的笑容变得意味深长，“我们还有好一段时间的，不如来点儿新花样？”虽是疑问的语气，但他的神情和动作却表明，他对这个新花样非常感兴趣，对方的拒绝是没用的，特别是当他的阴茎还埋在雷霄古的身体里，结死死地锁着他的生殖腔的时候。  
所以一切就这么发生了，雷霄古的眼前一片黑暗，精心定制的眼罩完美地贴合人体，没有给他留下一丝光芒；冰凉的手铐上包裹着一圈柔软的皮毛，既不会让被缚者感到温度过低，也不会因为无意的挣扎造成伤痕；胸口上的乳夹微凉，紧紧地吸附着他的两个忍不住挺立的乳头；而罪魁祸首，正扳着他的一条腿，将一连串椭圆的珠子一个个地塞进他那不知餍足的后穴里。视线被遮挡只会让他的其他感官都变得更加敏感，他清晰的感受到胸口仿佛被热情地吮吸的触感在逐渐加重，很显然，看似普通的乳夹也是暗藏玄机，但后穴内那大小不等的小东西更吸引他的注意力，布鲁斯将那串珠子塞进了大概四分之三才停下，他正要松口气的时候，那玩意儿却开始抖动，像条灵活的蛇一样扭曲震动，不时擦过他的敏感点的不规律的刺激让他本就蠢蠢欲动的欲望再次勃起，但随即就被握住，那个光滑的，细长的东西果然还是被塞了进入，尿道的胀痛感有些难熬，但他的阴茎却给出了与感官相反的意见，他从没想过自己会因为这个而兴奋成这样。他的腿被抬起，随后那敏感的内侧皮肤感受到了一个充满珍视的柔软的亲吻。随后那双坚定有力的臂膀扶起了原本歪在床边的他，雷霄古察觉到了对方同样兴奋起来的沉甸甸的欲望，而布鲁斯在他脸上暗示的抚摸让他明白了他的意图，这让他有些脸热，但还是坚定地跪在了布鲁斯的双腿间。  
他并不怎么擅长做这个，比起布鲁斯的游刃有余，他只是生疏地将布鲁斯的东西纳入口中，用舌头舔舐，依照自己感受过的经验，侧重关照膨起的顶端，或者尽力将它整个吞下，让喉头条件反射干呕的软肉吸附。但他从来没有在这样的情况下给布鲁斯做过口活儿，卧室地板上厚厚的地毯让他即使赤裸地跪在那里也不会感到不适，布鲁斯的手抚慰地放在他的后颈上轻轻摩挲，他并没有强硬地要求他拿出什么行动，但他的后穴里那还在持续不断地扭动的串珠，还有前面堵住尿道的那东西突发的电流刺激，无一不体现出这人温和耐心的外表下的恶趣味。雷霄古腹诽着他的alpha的恶劣行为，嘴上也没闲着，卖力的舔着那根给过他无尽快乐的阴茎，时不时地吸吮，期望能榨出富含alpha信息素的精液。而在布鲁斯看来，他亲爱的老师在性的方面简直天赋异禀，他还记得他第一次把雷霄古拖上床时对方罕见的羞怯和放不开，虽然那个过分纯情，连呻吟都不肯放出声来的师长操弄起来也别有风味，但看看现在这个在床上相当坦诚与自觉的男人，他莫名地产生了成就感，他努力取悦自己的样子让布鲁斯体内的那个控制狂相当满足。看着这个虽然不熟练，却依旧尽力吞吐着他的勃起的人，那个眼罩几乎遮住了整个上半张脸，更凸显出那张时不时探出舌头来舔吻的鲜红的嘴。再向下看，那虽然挺立却被堵住无法释放的莫名可怜的阴茎，alpha爱怜地决定帮帮它，年轻人踩上去的时候，明显的感受到师长的身体一僵，但可惜，他的伴侣是个有着恶趣味的alpha。他用脚轻轻地抚摸着那被放置的欲望，有意无意地擦过勃起的顶端，正在模仿活塞运动套弄的唇舌忍不住停止了，被玩弄的omega忍耐地低哼，忍不住挺起下身跟随着alpha的动作，却又在濒临高潮时被强行堵住。  
“布鲁斯，帮帮我。”雷霄古再也忍不住了，他的头枕着年轻人的腿，被强行打断高潮的感觉过于糟糕，特别是他的后穴还在因为那持续不断的震动淌着水，他想要释放出来，更想要亲眼看看他的alpha。那只摩挲着他后颈的手停下了，随即他感觉自己陷入了一个怀抱，年轻人弯下腰，小心的取出堵在尿道里的东西，但雷霄古还是没能释放出来，他的阴茎抖了抖，只吐出了些许清稀的液体。年轻人半揽住他，伸手抚慰着他的欲望，他的头靠在alpha的肩上，感受着发情期的alpha浓郁了些的信息素，终于释放了出来，长时间的堵塞突然发泄，甚至让雷霄古产生了失禁的错觉。  
布鲁斯突然发觉了什么，他伸手拉住了omega后穴垂下的串珠，满手湿淋淋的触感，他淫荡的omega，不知道用后面高潮了几次，顺着珠串流下来的淫水已经打湿了他身下的那块地毯。他抱着无力的长者回到了床上，轻轻捻动那串珠子，得到了师长无意识的颤抖，取下眼罩，雷霄古缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，被突如其来的亮光刺激出的生理性的眼泪挂在眼角，被年轻的alpha抚慰地亲吻去。布鲁斯耐心地等他缓过来，才将那串仿佛从水里捞出来的珠子从那穴里拔出来，雷霄古看着那珠子上的滴落的液体，忍不住红了脸。  
这么一出过后，两人都觉得需要洗个澡，布鲁斯自告奋勇地抱着手脚还僵硬着的雷霄古进了浴室，于是在又一波热潮来临之时，他们在足以容纳不止两个人的浴缸里来了一发，又借着那面占据了大半个墙面的镜子，好好地观赏了一下布鲁斯的硕大是如何在那“不知满足的后穴”（布鲁斯语）里勇往直前，攻城略地的。布鲁斯自然是一本满足，而他面皮尚薄还放不开的师长，其实…也是很满意的。  
最后一波热潮过后，发情期就到了结束的时候，在接下来的三个月内，基本上都不需要担心，而此时依旧黏黏糊糊的伴侣，也到了分别的时候，他们有各自的责任与使命。但现在，他们还处在最后的发情期，布鲁斯的结还在他的omega的体内，将生命的种子牢牢地锁在生殖腔内。疲倦但还清醒着的花花公子无所事事地揉弄着师长多年锻炼的饱满胸肌，柔软又富有弹性，还带着omega本人的香草奶油气味，非常符合花花公子的审美，他的手指夹着那鲜红的乳头，时不时指尖划过敏感的乳孔，激起一阵阵颤抖。直到更加疲倦的师长实在忍受不了，狠狠地将公子哥儿那金贵的脑袋按在了自己的胸前，才让他停下作乱的手，两人终于相拥着沉沉睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 我永远喜欢贝尔的蝙蝠侠.jpg  
> DC的绿幽幽，拉萨路池一看就不是什么正经池子，复活还带洗属性的×  
> 可以性格大变，自然也可以改变身体…甚至我觉得改变身体更科学一点（）  
> 蝙霄这cp…就是深闺寡夫遇情郎，一见老爷误终身（中道崩殂那种误×）没有人可以拒绝布鲁斯韦恩，没有人！可惜这个花花公子没有心！（拍桌）他的心里全是哥谭女神！


End file.
